Giant (Skyrim)
Giants are a type of large humanoid found in the wilderness of Skyrim and High Rock. They're armed with crudely made clubs and clothe themselves with fur pelts adorned with the skulls of Trolls. Their use of weapons and clothing, coupled with the player's ability to converse with them, suggests they are moderately intelligent. They seem to stand at about 15 to 18 feet tall and make aggressive grunting noises when attacking. They can be very dangerous when aggravated often leading to killing you in one hit at low levels. ''Daggerfall'' Giants are large creatures in ''Daggerfall''. Speakers of Giantish can stop giants from attacking. Giants have 75 health and do 30 damage when attacking. ''Skyrim'' Giants can be found in Skyrim herding Mammoths or standing around large fires. Many can be found near Whiterun. They're normally peaceful, unless you get too close to them or attack them or their Mammoths. Skyrim Hunting Tactics Giants are incredibly dangerous to lower level characters. They hit very hard, and have a lot of health. However, there are some strategies that can be used for characters of any level to take them down. Giants will charge straight into combat swinging their massive clubs. It is relatively easy to avoid their attacks. After swinging their club, they will be vulnerable for a moment, leaving you an opportunity to attack. In addition, you can engage them from a distance by getting to a good vantage point with a bow or destruction magic. A glitch you may be able to exploit is that if your on a rock that needs to be jumped on you can shoot them with arrows or magic and will usualy stand there or walk a short distance. Hunting Giants can be quite lucrative, as they drop around 100 gold each, along with weapons, armor, jewelry, animal pelts, and food. Notes * Mountain Giants are very powerful and may be seen traveling with Mammoths which stay close to their own camps. It can therefore be concluded that they are dependent on mammoths for sustenance. This is also supported by camps having pouches of mammoth cheese. * Giants will not attack you on sight unless you get too close to them or attack them or their mammoths. * They use large, primitive clubs as weapons. * You can interact with and talk to them, as seen in gameplay footage from the E3 demo. * Giants are very powerful. A level 1 player will be crushed by one swing of their warhammer. * There is a special ability involving the physics impulse produced by the Giants club. When the player, or anything else, is killed by a Giant's club they will most often be sent soaring several hundred feet straight up. NPCs can sometimes be seen in the distance being launched into the sky. Also ragdolls will randomly fall from the sky, having been launched in the air by a nearby Giant. *See Notes section of Abilities (Skyrim) * Giants can drop hides, food, gold, and equipment. Category:Bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures